Banana Pancakes
by parakeet17
Summary: She always liked banana pancakes. Loliver oneshot!


**A/N: Hello! Okay, I've been really busy with finals lately, so I haven't had enough time to write out a really good chapter of ABU, but I'll try to make it up to you! This has been swirling around in my head for a while and I thought that I might as well try it. I know it's not a new chapter, but I hope this will hold you over until then! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, the rights aren't mine yet. But I have some pancake batter, and it's sounding pretty good right now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I've really only got one shot at this. It has to be absolutely perfect. I can't do something too cheesy or she won't like it. It can't be too wild and crazy or that will just be lame. I tried to think of some ideas last night and I came up with nothing. I even went on the computer and watched television just hoping an idea would pop into my head. No luck. I walked over to the cabinet to get some cereal when the idea came to me.

She always liked banana pancakes.

Luckily, I had bought a bag of pancake mix just last week and the bananas hadn't gone bad yet. I quickly grabbed some milk, vanilla, the mix, and a portable mixing thing before pulling a large bowl out from the same cabinet the mix came from. I followed the directions of regular pancakes, but the only difference was that I added a splash of vanilla just the way she likes it and I mashed up a banana, tossing it into the bowl as well.

It took me a while to figure out how to work the mixer, considering Lilly has always done the cooking, but when I finally did, I mixed the batter until it was perfectly smooth before pulling out a frying pan and putting it on the stove.

I know I looked ridiculous. I was covered in pancake batter, scrambling around to try to find a small enough vase to put one single flower in it. A daisy, her favorite. After that I pulled out an orange and cut it up, nearly slicing my finger off in the process. I started to make the pancakes once I washed my hands. Luckily, they all managed to come out a perfectly golden brown. Luck must be on my side today.

I grabbed our wooden cutting board for lack of a better tray to put the food on, and placed everything on there neatly. Her favorite CD was already in the player upstairs and I could just turn it on for her. I almost walked out of the kitchen before realizing what I'd forgotten.

Setting the tray down, I sprinted to the hall closet and pulled out my coat. Reaching in to the pocket, I found what I was looking for. I wrapped my hand around the red velvet box and looked at it. Opening it, I was pleased to find that the three diamonds in the center hadn't lost their shine after resting in my pocket since I bought it two months ago.

Ready to go, I placed the small box behind the plate of pancakes and went up the stairs. Knocking on the door to let her know I was coming in, I wasn't surprised to find a response.

Walking in, she grinned at what she saw and turned off the television so she could ask me what I was up to. I played her favorite CD softly in the background and I turned around to come face to face with Lilly.

"Oliver, what are you up to?" she asked me, a skeptical smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing," I replied, hoping she wouldn't turn around and see the box.

She eyed me then turned around, thankfully not noticing the box. "Then what's all of this for?" She asked motioning to breakfast with the fork I gave her.

"What, a guy can't make breakfast for his girlfriend? You love banana pancakes. And come on, I know you're just dying to dig in," I smirked. I was right. A few seconds after I said that, she stabbed the pancakes with her fork excitedly, cut it up, and shoved some pieces in to her mouth.

"Oliver, these are amazing!" She exclaimed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was afraid the pancakes would only look good and then she'd go to eat them and they'd be terrible. "How did you remember the recipe? I haven't made these in years!" She took a sip of milk from the cup I gave her and smiled.

"Somehow I remembered that time when we were nine and your mom made the pancakes for us and we each took turns stirring the batter," I told her.

She finished swallowing her milk and looked at me. "The music, the food, everything is great. But really, what are you up to?"

I grinned. "Can't you just enjoy the food and not question me?"

"I'll try," she said, placing a few more pieces of pancakes in her mouth. I decided to wait until she was done to pop the question. I was just happy everything was perfect. The blinds were open and the clear blue California skies lit up our sunny yellow room. The music was great, and the food all turned out perfectly. She liked the daisy so much that she even put it on the windowsill and poured some water in it to keep it alive.

When she was done, the nerves kicked in. What if she said no? Can you even return rings two months after you bought them? "Oliver, what's wrong? You look worried," she said, pressing the back of her hand against my forehead to make sure I wasn't sick.

"Lilly, sit down," I told her, and she listened. Our blue comforter made her eyes pop and, as corny as it sounds, I momentarily forgot about everything. Then I remembered the box resting only a few inches away, out of Lilly's line of sight. I could tell she was starting to get worried.

"Lilly, what if I told you that, fifty years from now, I'd want to be sitting next to you on our porch swing watching our grandkids run around in the back yard?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I would say we don't have a porch swing to sit on."

"Well what if I told you I wanted to see you running our kids around to soccer practice and ballet lessons and baseball games? What if I said it drove you insane to be going everywhere, but you wouldn't change a thing because you know they love it?"

"I'd ask you what you were talking about," she said, either confused or catching on to what I was saying. I sighed, pulled the box out of my pocket and knelt to the ground.

"Lilly, what if I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?" I opened the box and Lilly started beaming. She looked so happy, and she must have been pretty ecstatic to start jumping on the bed like that.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she squealed and I started grinning like an idiot as I slipped the ring on her finger. "Ollie, it's beautiful!" she cried, sticking her hand out to admire it.

"I'm glad you like it," I said, knowing the smile on her face would be there for the rest of the day and my goofy grin wouldn't leave its spot for a long time.

"I have to go call people! This is big news!" She squeaked, running out the room still in her pajamas. It made me so happy I was at a loss for words. In just a few months, I would be married, and it would only be a few years until I was a dad. I guess even donuts like me have their own little fairytales every once in a while. I walked out of the room and to the kitchen just so I could hear Lilly boast about the ring and all of her plans for the future as I cleaned up the mess I made.

After she was done talking, she looked up at me and smiled before taking another bite of her breakfast. She always liked banana pancakes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Now pancakes sound really good. I've never had banana pancakes, but maybe one day I'll try them out and see how it goes. Anyways, this was beyond fluffy. It could put a cloud to shame! Sorry it isn't very long, but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Don't we all wish something like this would happen to us? I do! So please review! I'd love to hear all of your opinions and crazy pancake stories!**

**Peace, Love, and Pancakes!  
****Parakeet17**


End file.
